Wonder Woman: 2
Director Character/ Cast Reason For Casting * Hades As Aaron Eckhart-''' He's is not new to DC movies before he was Two-Face in Christopher Nolan movies. he is Golden Globe nominated. I believe he would be great as Hades for wonder woman Most Notably movies : The Dark Knight (2008) Paycheck (2003) '' ''I, Frankenstein (2014) * '''Ares As Joe Manganiello - On DCEU Wonder woman movie we have ares was portrayed by David Thewlis from Harry Potter film series but to me ares should be someone young, muscular and big guy . so one guy came in my mind is Joe Manganiello who was cast as Deathstroke as cameo so i doubt he will be back for any DCEU movie in the future so as he's physical body look like god Most Notably movies and TV show: True Blood (TV series) Rampage (2018) Magic Mike (franchise) * Poseidon As Mel Gibson - He's a great and academy winner actor. he could pull off Poseidon character Most Notably movies and TV show: Lethal Weapon (franchise) * Hera As Lena Headey Most Notably movies and TV show: Game of Thrones (TV series) 300: Rise of an Empire (2014) Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles (TV series) * Veronica Cale As Melissa George Most Notably movies and TV show: Hunted (TV series) Heartbeat (2016 TV series) 30 Days of Night (2007) * Doctor Poison/Marina Maru As Sonequa Martin-Green Most Notably movies and TV show: Star Trek: Discovery (TV series) The Walking Dead (TV series) * Cheetah/Barbara Ann Minerva As Hayley Atwell Most Notably movies and TV show: Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) Agent Carter (TV series) * Urzkartaga, the plant god As Ben Kingsley Most Notably movies and TV show: Iron Man 3 (2013) Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010) The Jungle Book (2016) * Pandora As Katie Cassidy Most Notably movies and TV show: Arrow (TV series) Supernatural (TV series) Plot Dr. Barbara Minerva is a British archaeologist who had garnered a reputation of going to any lengths to secure an artifact. one day Wonder Woman witnessed a terrorist attack on the Pentagon. While fighting off those responsible for the violence, Wonder Woman met Steve Trevor and Barbara Minerva. and quickly Barbara and wonder women become friend. following an expedition Barbara ask Diana to come with her to African jungle but diana couldn't go cause she has to meet with justice league about important mission. so Barbara went herself with a team. She was searching for the legendary lost city of the Urzkartagan tribe. Deep within the jungle, her team was betrayed by their guides and ambushed by the Urzkartagans. Only she and one other, Dr. Tom Leavens, escaped by diving into a river. The two of them found the lost city while it was in the midst of a ritual. One of the other members of their team was sacrificed by the high priest, Chuma. The ritual had been intended to restore to health the ailing woman who was regarded as an avatar for their cheetah god. Before the ritual could be completed, outsiders attacked the village, slaughtering everyone but Chuma, who was saved by Minerva. The two were buried within the cave that was the temple to the god Urzkartaga by a grenade blast. to save herself she ask god Urzkartaga make her cheetah. that's what Urzkataga did and she kill all the Urzkartagans when she came into sense she realize what happen also Barbara was furious at Diana for abandoning her. after few days later diana don't hear anything from Barbara and got worried.as diana know that by now Barbara should return from expedition. so she start to look for her. first she met steve trevor to find out where she went then she fly there to find her but when she got there she couldn't find her instead she get attack by a furious cheeteh who is also strong like her... while fighting off the cheetah diana realize it's her friend; barbara. barbara told her how she become cheetah. diana promise her that she will help her to return her true-self. she took barbara to Themyscira so her mother could help her but it was no use. diana told her that if she want to stay here she could or she can come back to DC with her. so barbara decide to come back to DC and work at A.R.G.U.S. Veronica Cale is CEO of the technology-based company Empire Enterprises. Veronica despise Wonder Woman when she came to Washington dc, for her message of peace. veronica's daughter Isadore Cale aka Izzy was a big fan of wonder woman. one day she was kidnapped by Amazons. when Veronica confront wonder woman about that she tell Veronica that it's not possible Amazons is noble and they don't leave the amazon. but she promise that she will get her daughter back. diana inform her mother about this. mean while Veronica didn't believe wonder woman and start looking for Themyscira so she recruit her friend Adrianna Anderson aka Doctor Cyber, close friend and a research scientist for Empire Industries, Doctor Poison and her agents from Team Poison,a group of female mercenaries, Giganta who have the power to grow to gigantic size to create a team to find Themyscira called '' Godwatch''. who create Cyberwalk system to access Wonder Woman's mind in order to find the location of Themyscira. As Doctor Poison and her agents from Team of Poison, and also Giganta try subdue wonder woman but couldn't. they fail to subdue wonder woman so Veronica get impatient so free recruit cheetah.. she told Barbara that it was wonder woman fault that she become cheetah and she can help her to become human again if she help her to find Themyscira. Barbara deny to help her so Veronica force her and start fight with her. wonder woman see the fight and think cheetah loose control try stop the fight. later the fight Barbara explain to diana about the fight and she see Veronica on her knee crying over her daughter. diana go to her and tell her that '' we are going to Themyscira to find your daughter, Veronica''. meanwhile, ares show up at underworld of hades and play his game and told him that if he hold Izzy as ransom for circe then she would help him to go to earth and invade. As three of them travel to Themyscira; they learn Veronica's daughter wasn't there infect she was in underworld where Hades rule and he want circe release who was prison in Themyscira after she try to change reality. As much queen hippolyta want to save a child but she think that she shouldn't release circe. Diana told her mother won't release her but for bait she will take circe to underworld to get Veronica's daughter. cheetah and veronica agree to go with her. as four of them Journey to underworld which was located beneath Themyscira and were guarded by Queen Hippolyta and her immortal Amazons. Inside they face many demons but they are repelled when they see Barbara as they realize she was the avatar of Urzkartaga. As diana and other's arrives in the Underworld, where they meets Charon, who transports them across the River Styx. On the other side of the river they finds a doorway where hades siting on his throne with Cerberus next to him. Hades release Izzy to her mother and circe was release too. Circe return to Themyscira and turn queen Hippolyta and her Amazon sisters in stone using Amulet of Medusa. taking her revenge on queen Hippolyta. Circe free hades; he come to Themyscira and world with his undead army. seeing her mother and sister been turn stone and hades invade earth with his army... wonder women join force with godwatch member. while wonder woman, cheetah and Veronica stop circe in Themyscira and manipulate her that hades will betray her. later they stop circe and free queen Hippolyta and her Amazon sisters. after that queen Hippolyta, Amazon, the godwatch member and A.R.G.U.S. join force with wonder women to defeat hades and sent him back to underworld. Mid-credits scene Zeus ask Poseidon "how's his sea kingdom?" Poseidon answer "it's in good hand." the movie cut to Atlantis. we see Aquaman and Mera in throne Post Credits Scene a mysterious woman appear front of wonder woman and tell her " The purest of heart or the '''darkest'. Take it. Open it, if you can. Then there will finally be peace." Diana was shock and surprise......'' Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia * Storyline inspired by 2016 WONDER WOMAN rebirth "Godwatch" *Cameo of Steve Trevor *End of the movie a title card will say " Ares will return"